Beautiful, Sweet and full of Thorns
by cloudsandsilvers
Summary: If the Doctor has his Rose, then Jack has his Gwen. In which two unlikely friends talk about the women who kept them fighting. ((Set right after Journey's End of Doctor Who and some mentions of Something Borrowed of Torchwood))


**Title:** Beautiful, Sweet, and full of Thorns

**Summary:** If the Doctor has his Rose, then Jack has his Gwen. In which two unlikely friends talk about the women who kept them fighting. ((Set right after Journey's End of Doctor Who and some mentions of Something Borrowed of Torchwood))

**Genre:** Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Romance (I'm writing a LOT of angst…I think I should write something happy for once OwO)

**Pairings:** Ten/Jack (friendship), Doctor/Rose and Jack/Gwen

**Warning: **Mistakes I have overlooked and a bit of OOC-ness….oh and alcohol abuse…

**A/N:** I just read about Torchwood since it seemed so interesting and I came across the relationship of Jack and Gwen. Don't get me wrong, I think Rhys and Gwen make an adorable couple and Jack and Ianto are cute together but their relationship is such a carrot for my plot bunny. I am not ashamed that I am shipping them even though I barely watched the series. Well it's just from what I've seen with what Jack and Gwen have….it makes my inner fangirl come out.

Enjoy!~

* * *

The Doctor decided to stop by Cardiff for a bit after he left Donna. He was alone again. It was hard to believe that moments before; the TARDIS was full of people he loves. But alas, that is the fate of being the Last of the Time Lords.

He went outside the TARDIS and decided to roam the streets. He looked around, noticing that a lot of people are strolling outside for the night. They were probably just enjoying the stars that are visible on the dark night sky with important people with their side; the stars symbolizing their safety and their return to their own solar system. He looked up at the stars, happy that he was a part of the group of people that brought back the stars and knowing that the people that are important to him are happily looking at the same night sky as his; all except two, that is.

Donna would be looking at the night sky with stars but she won't look at it the same way he's looking at it now. Not remembering how important she was with bringing those back in the first place is a tragedy that will always haunt him. He would never want this to be her end; she would forget how brilliant and courageous she was. He is sure and he would miss her terribly. She had become like a sister to him. He would miss the way that she wasn't hesitant to just slap him if he was getting out of line and he would always remember that, remember how she was with him, even if she forgot about him.

Of course Rose would be looking at the night sky filled with stars but it is completely different from what he sees now; His brilliant Rose who jumped many universes just to be with him. Sometimes, he wonders why he deserves such love and devotion from her. He wasn't a good man, he was the reason why both Daleks and Time Lords are extinct after all; but he can't help but feel ridiculously happy because of her yet he also feels afraid. She can make him do many things with just a simple sentence and a look. She can make him give up his rage and ignite his rage; after all, she is the woman who kept him fighting and if it's for her, he will continue to fight until his last regeneration.

"Doctor? I thought that you'll be off in an adventure right after you got the rest of us out of your hair."

He steered from his thoughts and looked back to see Captain Jack Harkness grinning at him with his usual flirty way. He smiled back in his direction.

"Weeelll" He drawled and looked around "I just wanted to have a quick and peaceful stroll. After all, we just saved the multi-verse; it won't hurt to take a break once in a while"

Jack just chuckled and walked over to him "Where's Rose doc? I haven't had the chance to catch up with her. We were too busy to talk and she was practically glued to your side the entire time" he looked around, expecting the blonde to just pop out from behind him. How he wishes that was the case.

He just looked away from him and continued walking. Jack just furrowed his brows and followed him until he understood what he had done.

"You sent her away again, didn't you?" Jack silently asked him, already knowing the answer

The Doctor didn't answer and just shoved his hands inside his coat

They were silent, both clearly remembering the last time the Doctor sent her away and how she came back for him. This time, she can't come back - she won't come back.

Seeing that a red haired woman was not with him as well, he figured that he must have left her too. Jack placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked at him and the captain just grinned. "Let's have a drink. My treat"

The Doctor just grinned back "I thought that it's such hard work to buy me a drink Captain?"  
Jack just winked at him "You did say you are worth it."

The Doctor chuckled as he and Jack made way to a pub that Jack proclaimed sells the 'most toxic beer ever known in the 21st century'.

After crossing a street, Jack stopped for a moment and looked at a couple going inside a fancy restaurant. The Doctor recognized the dark haired girl to be Gwen Cooper, part of Jack's Torchwood team and by the way her arm is hooked at the man's arm with her and the way she was smiling at him; he's guessing that the man must be his boyfriend, or something more, considering the slight glint of a ring on both their left ring fingers as it touches the light given by the lamp post.

He looked at Jack and saw an expression that he thought he'd never see on the ridiculously flexible man. Jack's eyes followed the couple, his eyes focusing on the Welsh woman clutching and smiling at the man beside her. He had such an intense gaze set on her that he was sure that something happened between them that didn't end happily for him. Well, it looks like he's not the only one who needs a drink.

The Time Lord placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack looked at him and smiled and they continued their trek to the pub.

The pub was called 'Thorny Rose' much to the amusement and chagrin of the Doctor. Jack must have noticed his reaction to the name and proposed to find another pub but the Doctor just shrugged it off.

"I rather think that the name is appropriate, don't you?" He just said as he walked inside the pub and sat in front of the bar.

"The best way to drown your sorrows is to drown it while being immersed in it. If I say so myself" The ex-time agent said as they each sat down on a stool.

"I'm not sorrowful Jack" The Doctor replied with a huff.  
"Drowning an unpleasant memory then"

"Hmmm…point."

The Doctor found out that the beer has 30 percent alcohol and he is sure that finishing a case of that much alcohol can make even Time Lords drunk. After finishing the case, he was right. Seeing that both men didn't want to talk about each of their own current burdens; The Doctor and Jack found themselves just laughing about everything and switching to a stronger drink, like whiskey.

"Jack, you know the warp star that you want is created in such a way that would make you re-think its beauty" The doctor drawled to a giggling Jack after saying that he'd love to have a warp star just because it looks pretty.

"You know me Doctor; I'd still love it, even if I know what it is."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you hit on a sparkling necklace captain" The Doctor replied to him with a laugh in which Jack replied with a 'probably true' in which they had a laughing fit.

"Ah Doctor, when I first met you, I would never have thought that we would ever drink and laugh like the idiots we are. You were a bit of a spoil-sport back then" Jack snorted after a few minutes of non-stop laughing.

"Yeah? Well I was a different man back then" He took a swig of his personal whiskey bottle. They forgone with glasses after they kept on spilling alcohol on the table "…her presence hasn't sunk in yet" He added silently.

The laughter inside them completely died and they quieted.

Jack looked at him carefully, his eyes quietly observing his demeanour and then just practically hugged him.

"I know you'll miss Rose. You love her"

The Doctor sighed and took a big swig at his bottle "She's better of there with my human meta-crisis Jack. I cannot give her the life she deserves."

"I completely understand what you mean" Jack replied and took a chug on his own bottle.

The Doctor silently regarded him "So it's her, right?" he asked. Jack only nodded, following who the Doctor meant.

"She just came into my life like a storm doc; without warning and just changing me. I think she changed me or at least made me remember something important. Doctor, she was the reason why I kept fighting. I wanted to come back to her"

They both regarded each other. The Doctor offered a toast. Jack nodded and gently clinked his own bottle to the Doctor's and downed the remaining alcohol in it.

Realizing that they finished their whiskeys, Jack called the bartender to ask for another one who nodded at him. The two time travellers are quiet as they received their drinks.

"Is this our fate Doctor? Loving and then drinking our sorrows because we can't be with the people we love and give them life that they deserve?" Jack said, breaking the silence.

The Doctor blamed Jack's question to the alcohol and the shock of seeing the woman he loves in the arms of another man "Don't be so dramatic Jack. You know the answer to that"

Jack nodded "You can't blame the guy to wishing it wasn't so"

"You know" The Doctor started "I can't believe that you'll be hung-over a girl Jack."

"She's different." The immortal replied with a shrug

The Doctor nodded, completely understanding what he meant by 'different'.

"She's your Rose then" He suddenly stated; surprising himself and blaming the alcohol for the strange input

Jack just stared at him and laughed "A rose all right; Beautiful, sweet and yet full of thorns. It describes her well"

The Doctor just laughed with him.

"To our roses" He raised his bottle. Jack raised his and they both drank until the alcohol inside was half-way.

After that, they just looked at each other and laughed. Laughed at how silly they both are being, laughed at their situation and laughed that they are actually talking about these kinds of things with each other on a night like this.

-end-

* * *

**A/N:** Yes…this plot bunny just came to me. Well leave a review please?


End file.
